Undaunted Charm
by zhugeliangsgrl
Summary: Zhou Tai must find a way to escape from Shu after his hometown in Wu was devastated in a terrible attack. he seeks to return home, but the charm of a local beauty keeps him behind. Zhuge Liang's debut...could there be...a love triangle? Will Zhou Tai have
1. Chapter 1

So, this fic was a request…and this is chapter 1 of a few chapters. Anyone who regularly reads my work will notice this is somewhat out of my element…however, no worries Zhuge Liang WILL be in this fic…probably make his debut next chapter or after and remain until the end…so Zhuge fan readers, hang tight.

Oh and on a different note if there's anyone who still wants me to update…I'm in the process of Chapter 20 of "I Loved Him" …if anyone even remembers that story…so yeah…

Zhou Tai ran his long fingers down the flat edge of his blade. Battle had not greeted him in many months. He supposed that perhaps that was a good thing. Then again, he missed the exhilaration of a fight. Suddenly, a subtle noise issued from his far right, causing him to look away from his work.

"Take him to Lord Sun Jian." A soldier called, whose voice Tai did not recognize.

"We can't hold him down. He's getting away; catch him!"

This time the voices brought him to his feet. He strode in the direction of the commotion. But as he walked a young man ran straight into his chest and fell to the ground, terrified.

"Who are you?" Tai spoke in his usual tone.

The boy did not answer only trembled there in the dirt, staring in awe at the strength in Zhou Tai's persona. The latter narrowed his eyes. Something was not right about this boy. However, there was no time for him to ponder at the moment, the soldiers had caught up. As soon as they saw their superior they bowed.

"Thank you for stopping him, Lord Zhou Tai."

"Where did you find him?' Zhou Tai's gaze remained fixedly on the green-clad boy.

"Straggler from a caravan heading toward Shu."

He nodded, "What is his name?"

"Hong Tian, sir, we found it on a letter he was carrying from his mother."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lord Sun Jian wishes the prisoner's immediate attendance in his quarters."

"Carry on."

Tai returned to his former seat and considered this sudden Shu appearance. He may not have been a scholar, but he knew when something was not right. And something was not right in this situation. However, he would have plenty of time to think of these things at his guard position that evening. For now, he had better things to do, like finding out more about this Hong Tian. He sheathed his weapon and made a steady way toward Sun Jian's tent. On usual terms he would not be eves dropping, especially on an imperial meeting with his lord, but something about this conundrum sparked his interest. The boy was too lanky to be a soldier, there was no muscle of which to speak and his age could not be marked on his face, for it would speak of a boy well before puberty. His eyes were deep and gray, inviting as those of a poet—someone whose soul was there-written amidst its shallow pools of nothingness... His hair was quite long and copper red, a color only foreigners had, but this prisoner was no barbarian. Fear was constant in the enemy, leading Tai to believe the boy had not been trained in the ways of war as Zhuge Liang had mercilessly drilled into the other men. No, this was no soldier and he began to doubt everything told to him concerning this boy.

"We don't know who he is, my lord. He won't speak we think he may be mute. We have not yet tested his ability with a weapon."

"You won't get much out of this one." Sun Jian's steady voice deduced.

"Could he be some other position…like an archer?"

"_Not brave enough."_ Tai shook his head.

"Or a magician of sorts?"

"It does not matter, take him away for now."

Zhou Tai acted casually as they brought the struggling prisoner away…pretending to look behind some boxes. They paid respect to his title and moved on. Tai looked to the heavens and cursed in the secret of his mind…it was time he guarded his post at the border of the city.

x-x-x-x-x

That night an eerie mist set itself upon the city and chilled the bones of all who were placed within it. The night had been filled with silence until now. Sudden confused revealing itself in screams and shouts filled his ears. He was forced to fight the urge to leave his post and check it out. He heard footsteps running his way, followed by a copper glint flashing in the torchlight. He surged ahead, unsheathing his katana in a single motion, stopping its swing only a hair's breadth short of the prisoner's neck. His menacing stare provoked the creature to tremble and he looked into the boy's eyes, he realized a shocking revelation. _This was no man._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter…I still don't own DW and it's characters, etc. I'm still planning on updating I Loved Him…just been so busy…This is the second chapter of the request…and I know exactly where I'm going with this cackles

Keep reading. Zhuge Liang makes his grand debut here…and there's only to be more and morrreee of him. laughs maniacally

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Zhou Tai's eyes narrowed again, hot breath exchanging in the bitter air. The girl ducked down, kicking him in the shin. He grabbed her collar and lifted her into the air.

"Who are you?" he reiterated coolly.

"Please, let me go!"

"He was not surprised to be greeted by a feminine tone.

"_Who_ are you?" His voice remained constant.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the screams in the background became heightened and were then overtaken by a unified shout. Zhou Tai moaned in frustration and set the girl down, grabbing her arm and running toward the city.

"Let me go, you beast!"

"No." He spoke flatly, pulling her along awkwardly as she struggled. Several red-donned soldiers scurried past them. Suddenly, he stopped, causing the girl to lurch forward in surprise. She looked up in awe at the incredible sight before her and then smiled in satisfaction. The encampment was aflame.

One could see the fire, one could hear the terrified screeching and crackling of the orange mass engulfing men and beast and building as it danced its horrid dance of death. You could taste the fear of the all who witnessed it. Rather abruptly she was stumbling again, however, Zhou Tai was not running away. He was running toward the camp.

"What are you doing!"

"Saving my lord." He sprinted towards the first tent he saw. In all the confusion, he had lost recollection of the layout in the makeshift city. No one was inside and he made his way along, pulling the squirming captive behind him. He found no sign of man, Shu or otherwise. Suddenly the limb of a tree, half burnt fell from its perch in front of them, causing the girl to shirk backward and doing so the couple fell prey to coughs and hacks from the hard ground onto which they had crashed.

"There's no one here." She said logically, staring him down as they pulled themselves up.

"I don't care." He dragged her back in they way they came. He was growing weak. Some charm was undoubtedly set within this fire. As he pressed on, he went ever closer to the Shu presence and his vision slowly blurred. He fell first to his knees and then sprawled forward, losing track of the prisoner and even time itself.

"Lady Xia," A calm voice called, "Did the antidote work for you?"

She nodded, "Very nicely indeed. I figured I could make it work. Are there any cases otherwise?"

"No, but we really must go…Lord Zhuge Liang is waiting.."

She began to walk, but something held her back. She looked at the man lying beside her. If he was left alone, he would die and her heart was filled with compassion because of it. "You were an inspiring foe…" She paused, "Private, carry this man to the camp. He is my prisoner."

The two men gathered around the prospective captive and hoisted him a few inches into the air, struggling to fulfill her orders and take him to the Shu convoy. Xia walked ahead of the others towards the front of the army and mounted the platform there. She began to watch the flames as they burned, now being able to stop and see a certain beauty within them.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?"

She jumped as a hand was placed on her back.

"Oh, Lord Zhuge Liang, you frightened me."

"My apologies." He took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled, "Yes, it is beautiful. I guess it's time to call it a day."

"You go on. I have some work to finish."

"You always have some work to finish, can't you take a break?"

"When we get home, Xia, I will…just for you."

She frowned and looked down and he patted her shoulder, "I promise."

"We leave for Shu at the first watch…you better get ready."

"Tonight, already?"

"Well, you wanted to go home, didn't you?"

"Of course…I just didn't know we were leaving so quickly. I'll be back around…I just want to go check on something."

Zhuge Liang nodded and smiled as she stepped from the platform blowing ebony strands of beauty about his slender face. A corner of her lip raised in a pleasing half-smirk as she looked up at the man she had always known and always hoped to know.

Now, she walked toward her tent where they had temporarily stored Zhou Tai. Something about this Wu officer intrigued her…his determination…his dedication…those scars, something about them made her wonder. He seemed so young but so affected by the many strains of war. It had ruined him. He didn't talk much, only wore the least emotion about his face. She knew some pain was there, hidden, that he would not release. He was ever handsome but for the single mark about his eye. Perhaps now she could come near to his person without some threat to her well being. It was not that she thought he was a rogue that would do her wrong. No, she imagined him to be a gentle man, a sweet but shy man, a man with which she could easily grow a healthy friendship. Xia was a healer, a miracle-worker, and she wanted to heal him…she wanted to talk to him, though she knew doing so would be difficult. She stepped in the tent, seeing the strong arms of her captive clasped upon his chest as his breath was of a peaceful slumber. She smiled at him and came a little nearer, kneeling beside his bed. She drew further toward his face, observing the mark that transversed it passing his right eye. She placed her finger at its top and followed it down to the base. Xia knew that he would not awaken easily. As she thought about the penetrating gaze of the scratch on his face and wondered if there were more. Her fingers slowly ran down his neck toward his collar and stopped. She was a healer after all…Zhuge Liang interrupted her thoughts.

"Xia." He called to her from the darkness. "Are you nearly prepared to leave?"

"Yes, Master Liang." There would be more time for inspection when they returned to Shu.


End file.
